1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a fuse structure and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the semiconductor field, a fuse may be used for various purposes. For example, in the case of a memory device, a fuse is used in a repair process to replace an inferior memory cell by a redundancy memory cell to improve the yield of a chip. In addition to the repair process, a fuse may be used to customize a chip to optimize chip characteristics in a stage subsequent to a chip identification step that records information on a chip fabrication history or fabrication-out.
Such a fuse may be briefly classified into a laser fuse and an e-fuse based on a programming method. A laser fuse is configured to be selectively programmed (i.e., short-circuited) using a laser, and an e-fuse is configured to be selectively programmed using current.